Puppy Love
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Stark wanders out of Hueco Mundo and to the world of the living. It's raining and feels the emptiness filling his heart till Ichigo offers him shelter. Warning, Stark is a floofy idiot in this.


Amidst the endless silver dunes of Hueco Mundo; under the eternal night sky, stood the towering structure where the creatures known as arrancars dwelled and served under the Hueco Mundo king, Souseke Aizen. The most elite of these species were dubbed espadas, the most powerful of all. Though powerful these creatures were, they longed for something to fill the emptiness in the void of themselves.

Slumbering soundly, in the confines of his room, Starrk Coyote sighs and nestles deeper into the pillows. The arrancar stirs and opens his silvery, gray eyes. He stares out quietly, looking at nothing in particular. After a moment or two, he closes them again since there really was nothing to see. Just a hollow, empty room, like the one in his chest.

Always. It had always been like this. No matter how long time would pass him by, he would always be alone. Not a single person would ever come near him. Even before he came to this place, to serve Aizen, he'd been abandoned by all others because of how powerful he was. So out of desperation, he created Lilynette to escape the overwhelming despair that threatened to drive him over the brink of insanity. Yet she was only a part of him.

Now there were other espadas like him, but they kept their distance from him as well. It was saddening. To see other weaker beings able to converse together, interact with each other, to act so freely, made the premera espada ache inside.

Hugging a pillow, Starrk buries his face into the soft cushion, curling into a ball. If only he could sleep forever, just to dream on and on, and on, for all eternity. Then he wouldn't have to feel this way. Ache this way. Long for something he could never obtain. To be with someone….. But that was all an illusionary dream.

Feeling morbidly depressed, the long haired man sighs and snuggles into the pillows. He might as well go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, someone else thought otherwise.

Tip toeing from behind, Lilynette grins at the slumbering man snoring softly. Raising her leg, she slams it down, dealing a sharp heel kick to his stomach. "Wakey, wakey lazy ass!" she chanted cheerfully.

Starrk literally barks in pain. Clutching his sore gut, the man frowns up at the smiling blond arrancar. "What do you want Lilynette?" he grumbled sourly. Lilynette crosses her arms and glares down at him. "Don't what me. You've been lazing about a lot lately." she snapped. The man frowns, inclining his brows. "But I'm always sleeping."

Lilynette growls, grabbing a pillow, and womps the idiotic arrancar. "That's the point! All you've been doing lately is moping around and sleeping! If you keep this up you're going to end up get all fat and flabby!" she hollers, continuously beating the man senseless with her evil upholstery of doom. "Now get the hell up and go do something!"

Starrk sighs, running a hand over his now mussed hair. "Do I have to?" he whined. Lilynette threw the pillow at his face, screeching an array of impolite words, that a girl should never be heard to say. She drags her master by the scruff and tosses him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The premera laid there on the floor, staring at the closed door where he'd been booted out like a naughty dog. He grunts irritably. The only reason she was acting this way was because he refused to get her that thing called a …. doujinshi. Not to mention, it was a hard core erotica book featuring two males. He really worried about his partners likings.

Picking himself off the ground, Starrk brushes himself off and sighs. Couldn't he just go to sleep instead? Pouting, the man shoves his hands in his pockets and strolls down the hall.

Maneuvering through the labyrinth of hallways, the espada found himself outside the massive structure. Gazing out across the endless sands, Starrk inwardly sighs. The vast openness made this world feel all the more lonely. Seeing as there was never anything to see, the man scratches his head. How was he suppose to do something, when there was nothing here?

Then an idea popped in his head. Lilynette wanted him to go out and do something; perhaps if he went to the world of the living, and found a place to nap, that would count as doing something. Yup, he liked that plan very much.

Raising a gloved hand, the premera quickly opens a portal to the human world and steps through.

Starrk steps out to the vast open sight of Karakura town spread out before him. The skies overhead were laden with thick, heavy gray clouds that were almost as gray as his eyes. The scent of possible rain hung heavily in the air.

Leaping down from the skies, the espada looks about. He landed in a park, by the looks of the over abundance of trees and a small playground near by. The park itself lay quiet without a single soul insight. Probably to do with the overwhelming possibility of rain.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Starrk turns his head to look to the left, and then looks to the right. Whelp, that was enough exploring for the day. "Mission accomplished." he announced in approval.

A large yawn escapes the man. All this exploring and exercise has made him tired. Rubbing his eyes, the espada figures it was time for a break. Finding a soft patch of grass, Starrk stretches and crouches down on the grassy knoll and sighs. The skies were getting darker, indicating it was getting late.

It was quiet in the park, but remnants of life lingered all around the dark haired man. He could feel it. Light traces of different individuals that wandered about. Probably mothers taking their children to play, or friends gathering to chat and joke about.

A sharp sting, bleeds at the premera's chest. Hueco Mundo was a lonely world full of nothing. Just an endless world of emptiness. But here, in this world, there were probably thousands of people living here, yet he was still all alone.

Amongst a sea of living mortals, that interacted and lived together with one another, there was still nobody here for Starrk. And this…. Made it all the more painful. If anything, it only made him feel all the more empty.

A large drop of water pelts the man's forehead. A slow, thick rainfall showers him in a sheen of water.

He sat there, letting the rain soak him through and through. It felt good in a way, like being cleansed of any and all impurities. So he sat, with his eyes closed, drawing his knees in closer, letting the cool rain drops kiss his skin. Deep inside, Starrk wondered if he would be washed away. He hoped he would. No one would miss him. Not really. Because he would always be alone. Even in death.

The rain suddenly stopped pelting his now wet hair, but the sound of it continued to patter all around him. Cracking an eye open, Starrk sees it was, indeed, still raining, but now there were a pair of shoes standing before him. Blinking slightly, he tilts his head up, to see who they belonged to, and stares into a pair of warm, chocolaty brown eyes.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood over him, holding an umbrella over the espada's head, staring at him in concern. "…. you okay?" he asked gently.

Starrk's breath catches, and nods at him. "… y-yes….." he whispered back, unable to tear his eyes away from the soul reaper. Ichigo sighs and smiles at him softly. "Your name is Starrk right? You're going to get soaked if you stay out here."

Something in the arrancar's chest fluttered wildly the moment he saw him smile worriedly at him. His hair reminded him of sunshine, shimmering with stray raindrops. Feeling his cheeks tingle with sudden heat, Starrk quickly ducks his head to hide his flushing face. "…. I'll be fine….." he mumbled shyly. Why was he acting this way?

Ichigo's brow creased uncertainly at him. "You sure?" Starrk nodded furiously, the pounding in his chest only getting harder the closer the teen came. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. It was alarming and somewhat painful. Yet it felt so good. He was scared.

The soul reaper stares at him quietly as the rain drizzled around them in light sheets. He opened his mouth to say something, but closes it again, shaking his head. "Alright. Try not to catch a cold." he sighs, pulling the umbrella away. "See ya." Giving him a nod, he turns his back to him and walks away giving him a backhanded wave.

When the teen said he was leaving, Starrk felt as if he'd been kicked. Staring after the departing soul reaper, the arrancar shivers, suddenly feeling very cold. The rain fell like icy shards slicing into his skin.

Watching the fleeting form walk off into the distance, the premera felt like he was once again being abandoned. He said nothing, but his gray eyes cried out almost beggingly. *Please stay….. Don't go away!,,, Won't you please….. Stay with me…?* They seem to cry. Lowering his gaze, the man rests his fore head in his arms. He knew, deep down, no one would ever hear his plea.

Wandering off a ways, Ichigo stops and stands there for a moment or two. He gingerly looks over his shoulder at the drenched espada before hesitantly calling out to him. "Are you sure you'll be alright? ….. Do you want me to stay?"

Starrk inhales shakily, his eyes widening. Raising his damp head, he stares silently back at the soul reaper in utter disbelief. Gripping his wet clothes tightly, the premera trembles uncontrollably for some unknown reason. Did he really just hear him say those words?

Waiting for the man to answer, but receiving none, Ichigo closes his eyes and turns away and walks off.

The arrancar watched him depart. An inkling in the back of his mind flared up, tingling down his spine as an uncontrollable compulsion took over. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, or why. But before he even realized it, Starrk rose to his feet.

The rain pattered around Ichigo's feet, soaking his sneakers. The streets shimmered like mirrors, reflecting objects around to create an upside-down world. It was a good thing he had remembered to bring an umbrella, but at that moment the orange haired soul reaper was slowly getting irritated.

He had to stay after school for tutoring and had come home to his family. His sisters, Yuzu and Karin, along with his hyper active father, wanted to see a movie that Ichigo clearly had no interest what so ever to see, and went with out him. He decided to go shopping, but when he returned home he had discovered he'd forgotten to buy sugar and went back to get. It had already started raining by the time he got out of the store and decided to take a short cut through the park.

He hadn't expected to see the brunette haired espada, who's name he remembered as Starrk, sitting all alone in the rain. Normally, he would have just avoided him and went the other way, but the way he looked made the boy pause. He reminded the soul reaper of a new born puppy who had been tossed out and left in the rain. So without meaning to, Ichigo had approached him.

Which he shouldn't have.

Exiting the park and strolling up a few streets, Ichigo's irritation was starting to boil over. The cause was easy to identify. The long haired espada had been following right behind him for the last ten minutes.

Picking up the pace, to gain some distance, the teen grinds his teeth when the man did the same. He turns a corner and nearly explodes when the other did the same. Now he was really getting on Ichigo's nerves!

Unable to take it anymore, Ichigo quickly whips around to confront his stalker. "What? What do you want?" he snapped at him.

Starrk flinches at the sudden outburst. Dropping his gaze, he fidgets with his sash, unable to say anything. The soul reaper growls in annoyance.

Shifting from one foot to another, the man finally looks at the orange haired teen, out of the corner of his eye. "I'm wet." he stated bluntly.

Ichigo wanted to face palm, but fights the urge. Giving the poor, cold, shivering, wet espada a glance, the teen sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Come on." he groans in exasperation, holding out the umbrella for him.

Starrk starts, but nods and gives him a small smile. With quick steps, the man quickly catches up to the frowning teen waiting for him. Heaving a sigh, Ichigo leads the way to his house.

They walked together in silence, under the umbrella, as the rain splashed about them. Starrk kept his head down, following along like an obedient dog. He was having a hard time controlling the pounding of his heart as it thumped sporadically to a faster tempo. The coldness he felt before had melted away as he stood close to the soul reaper under the umbrella. He felt warmth radiating off him in soft waves like sunlight. And the scent, oh yes, he smelled so wonderful like summer nights in the woods. How the espada wanted nothing more than to press his nose into those bright locks and inhale that heavenly scent.

But he kept his distance, giving him a timid glance here and there, before quickly looking away before the teen even noticed. His heart raced and Starrk soon fell into a blissful trance. The rain sang to them in the background as his heart kept a strong, steady tempo. Was that music? He could almost swear he could hear music.

Lost in his inner symphony, Starrk is startled out of his daze when they arrive at Ichigo's home. Ichigo opens the door and steps inside. Starrk remained outside, a little apprehensive about going into the boy's home. The teen closes his umbrella, shaking the water off it, and glances at the man still outside. "Well come on." he orders. The espada shifts nervously, but follows him inside.

The house was warm and toasty in the spacious rooms. Starrk stood, dripping wet, at the doorway entrance and glances about the inviting household. Ichigo removes his soaked shoes and turns to the brunette haired arrancar. "All right. Let's get you out of those clothes." He grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the stairs. "My rooms this way." the soul reaper stated efficiently.

Starrk's mouth hangs open as he's tugged along. *Take my clothes off?* The arrancar blushes and tries to pull his hand away. Weren't things going a little too fast?

Ichigo keeps a firm hold and pulls him along. "Come on. The faster we get you out of those clothes, the faster we can get this over with." Starrk felt heat rush into his head. He couldn't believe how casual the teen was being about it.

Reaching the teen's room, Ichigo opens the door and drags the inwardly panicking arrancar in with him. Letting the man's hand go, the soul reaper heads for his closet and pulls out a towel. "Here." he says, handing Starrk the towel, "Use this to dry yourself off while I get you a change of clothes." And with that said, he exit's the room, leaving a rather dumbfounded espada.

Starrk stares after Ichigo and felt relieved that it was all a misunderstanding. Wiping his face, he notices himself frowning slightly. Why was he frowning? Did he hope for something… more? Bursting into a deep crimson, the premera quickly throws the towel over his head, tugging the ends tightly. He did not just think that! He swears that he did not think that! It was just a slip of the mind. That was all….

Swaying from one foot to another, Starrk's mind wandered making heat steam from under the towel.

Ichigo comes back to find Starrk still standing in the same spot hidden under a towel. Okay…. This was a little weird to him, but the teen shrugs and enters the room. "Hey. I got you a change of clothes so hurry up and get dressed so you don't catch a cold."

Starrk jolts and quickly turns away, nodding under the towel. "Thanks…." he muffled out a reply. Ichigo's mouth twitched. Were all arrancars like this? Creeping up, the soul reaper lifts the towel to peek underneath it. "Um, you alright?"

The espada lets out a surprised gasp when Ichigo's face suddenly appears. Ichigo looks up at him, his large brown eyes gazing up at him curiously. His face was so close. Starrk's heart thumped away, as his eyes take in the angelic features. Long eyelashes that fluttered every time he blinked. Beautifully soft skin that looked as smooth as silk. Then his gaze drops to his lips. He swallows a large lump. How soft, and lush, and oh so deliciously full they looked. Like plump, ripe fruit, begging to be tasted.

Starrk bolts out of his daze and staggers back, tugging the towel even tighter over his head. "I-I-I'm fine…" he stammers. A vein of annoyance pops on the soul reaper's temple. Marching over, he yanks the towel off the annoying arrancar's. "Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to ya!"

The towel is pulled away, and a deep red is burned onto the arrancar's face. Flustered, at his sudden exposure, all Starrk could do was turn away. Ichigo frowned deeply. The man was being very rude and cold to him. Clucking his tongue, he shoves the dry clothes into the premera's arm and stomps to the door. "You can wear those till I can dry your's. They're my dad's so they probably be a little big on you. So hurry up and change!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Starrk winces at the angry door slam. Why was Ichigo mad? Slumping his shoulders, the premera quickly slips out of his wet clothes. His skin felt cool to the exposed air and quickly grabs for the shirt. Holding it out, the man felt a little perturbed at the rather large, red button shirt. His father must be quite the body builder.

Slipping the shirt on, Starrk is correct to find that it was, indeed, a little on the large side. Luckily it was only a little baggy, but would do for now. Buttoning up the shirt, the espada idly glances about the room till his eyes linger over to the closet. That was where Ichigo kept his clothing. Ichigo would change in here. Removing his clothes from his lithe, supple body, till only his underwear remained. Then he'd hitch his thumbs in the waistband, tugging them down those long, lush legs.

Starrk blinks then snaps his eyes wide open, recoiling at his own thoughts. What the hell was that image? Why did he think about Ichigo in that way? Taking off his clothes and letting them slowly drop to the floor one by one. Holding out his hands out to the arrancar, with a slight blush trembling all over him. "I'm cold…. Wanna warm me up?"

The man's mind ricocheted about, making his head spin.

A knock on the door, jostles the premera back to reality. "Its me." Ichigo's voice called from the other side, "You done changing?" The sound of the door knob turning quickly puts Starrk into a panic. He was still half naked, and his lower self was giving him a slight problem. Quickly grabbing the pants, the man hurriedly pulls them on, almost tripping, just as the soul reaper comes through the door.

Ichigo walks in to find a freshly clothed, and slightly rumpled looking, Starrk. "Oh good you're dressed." he observes, closing the door behind him with a tray in is hand. He'd figured his father's clothes would be on the large side, but the long haired man filled them out pretty well. They were comfortable, yet still hung loosely in a very appealing way. "Looks good on you." he smiles at him. Starrk shudders and quickly looks away, a small blush blooming on his cheeks.

The orange haired boy notices this, and couldn't help but laugh, which only confused the espada. Ichigo didn't think he'd be the shy type. Starrk looked like he was getting upset, so the teen stifles his laughter. "Sorry. Here, I brought you some tea to warm you up." he apologizes, holding out the tray, where a steaming cup of green tea sat.

Starrk blinks at the tea cup and looks up at the soul reaper. He was being so thoughtful for his sake and went to all the trouble to make it for him. Oh why? Why was knowing this, made him feel so unbearably happy?

Lowering his head, the premera takes the cup, and sits down on Ichigo's bed. "… thank you…." he mumbled, hoping that the boy wouldn't notice how red his face was. Ichigo sees this, but only smiles at him. "No problem." The man's heart fluttered wildly and quickly tried to distract himself by taking a large gulp of the tea, which only burned his tongue.

Ichigo tilts his head slightly, watching the man. His hair was still damp as it fell in thick, shimmering tendrils. Sighing, he picks up the towel and steps over to the arrancar. "You're hair is still wet." he tells the man.

Starrk looks up at him, then reaches up to feel his hair. An apologetic look appears on his face. "Sorry…. I'll dry it right away." He reaches for the towel, but the teen pulls it away. "No. Let me do it for you." Ichigo told him. The premera shakes his head at the him and reaches for it again. "No. There is no need. I can do it myself."

Ignoring the man's request, the soul reaper takes the cup away, placing it on the nightstand, and plops the towel on his head. "Shut up! You should have done it in the first place." he snapped, rubbing the towel vigorously, yet gently.

Starrk would have argued, but all his strength seemed to melt away the moment Ichigo's warm, gentle hands touched him. The teen massaged the man's scalp, drying his thick, wavy hair. The premera groans pleasing in the back of his throat. Ichigo was so close to him. He could feel the comforting warmth coming off him.

A very heavy, deep blush colors the man's face. The teen had changed clothes, but now his scent was so intoxicating. So heavenly. Starrk eyes drooped, feeling light headed. Oh god, Ichigo was so close, he could even hear his heart beat. The man's own heart pounded faster and louder, the more the soul reaper's soft hands caressed him so. His breath slowly quickened in quiet, short pants.

The teen's palm grazes Starrk's flushed face,. Gasping softly, he shivers and leans into his touch. *Ichigo…* he purred to himself. The way Ichigo stroked him with those gentle finger tips, made the premera's head swim. If only those same fingers would caress his face adoringly, tracing over his lips slowly. Feeling those graceful digits comb through his long, thick hair. To draw him closer till they were only a breath away.

"… Starrk?" came the soul reaper's soft voice. It sounded so close. So close he could hear it rumble inside his chest.

Starrk opens his eyes and finds his arms wrapped delicately around Ichigo's slender waist, while resting his forehead on his chest.

The man's face turns several different shades of red and recoils. "I-I'm sorry…" he rambles on, looking anywhere **but** at Ichigo. His heart was pounding so hard, it felt like his rib cage would shatter.

Why did he do that? He didn't even notice his body had moved on its own. He felt like such an idiot. Ichigo must think he was some kind of weirdo. Feeling his own resentment, Starrk slumps his shoulders, hanging his head down low. "I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me…."

Ichigo stares at him, his long hair falling over his broad shoulders in thick waves, his face hidden in his hands. He looked so frightened, but just seconds ago he'd been clinging to him like a lonely child. Ichigo rubs the back of his neck and inwardly sighs. What could he do?

The bed springs creak as Ichigo gently sits next to the timid arrancar. Quietly reaching out, the teen tentatively places his hand on the man's shoulder. "You okay?" he asks.

Starrk flinches at the sudden touch. "Yeah…" He nods, looking away, still refusing to look him in the eye. The teen was getting a little annoyed with him. "Hey. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cupping the espada's chin, he turns his head so they could see eye to eye.

Ichigo was startled. As he turned the man's head, he was met with a very surprised looking Starrk with a deep tint of red staining his cheeks.

This made Ichigo a little jittery. He looked really cute, his amazingly handsome face blooming in a bright rosy crimson. Cradling Starrk's head in his palms, the soul reaper tilts it up a ways to study him more closely. "What's wrong?" he asks, brushing a stray hair from out of the man's eye, "You have a fever? Do you wanna lie down?" Starrk's eyes widen at the touch of the boy, before lowering his lids almost all the way, in a dreamily heated gaze. "….Ichigo….." he breathed.

Ichigo swallows nervously, feeling a blush coming on. But before he could even blink, Starrk began to lean forward, causing the soul reaper to back away; lowering himself onto the mattress, till he was pinned down by the muscular arrancar. The premera hovered over the younger teen dominantly. His strong arms braced along either side of the boy's head, silver eyes gazing into him like full moons on a clear winters night. Intense, sharp, unyielding.

It was then that Ichigo noticed how close he was. Their bodies inches apart. The air around them becoming thick and heavy. The sound of rain pattered against the window, but was easily muffled by the sound of the soul reaper's heart, thumping harder and harder. The look in Starrk's eyes were giving Ichigo butterflies. The gaze in his eyes had shifted from a soft shyness to a hungry, feral like beast. As if he would devour every last morsel of him.

A slight tremor ripples through Ichigo's body. The warmth of the man's body radiated onto the soul reaper in thick, blistering waves. Starrk was incredibly handsome. Especially those silver eyes of his all aglow, his long, thick hair spilling over his shoulders. The front of his shirt hung open, revealing a very tight, toned chest. His lips were full, slightly parted, and looked so incredibly soft.

Then the man started to close the distance between them.

Ichigo's breath quickened as the espada slowly drew closer. The distance between them was rapidly disappearing, as the man's long locks brushed the boy's cheek. The soul reaper was turning to goo, his eyes beginning to mist. The feel of his warm breath, ghosted over Ichigo's lips. A soft gasp escapes, as they trembled at the tantalizing sensation. His eyes drifted shut as the warmth of the man's lips slowly descended onto his.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, shattering the two out of their daze. Starrk jumps away, curling into himself on the bed, while Ichigo leaps up in the same, overly enthusiastic manner. Getting a hold of his breath, and rapidly beating heart, the teen quickly answers the phone.

Starrk's head spun out of control. What the hell was that? Why did he shove Ichigo down and try to ki-… The premera couldn't even think the word without his head exploding. He quickly grabs a pillow and hugs it till the stuffing is about to burst from the seems. Just moments ago, the orange haired teen had been lying beneath him, their bodies so close they could feel the other's heart beat. The smell of his delicious scent tickling his nostrils, and those lips that looked so ripe, and juicy.

More heat surged to the arrancar's face. So hot, he wondered if steam was blasting from his head. Starrk gnawed on the pillow, suppressing his puppy like whimpering.

Starrk could hear the teen talking into the phone, well more like yelling, before snapping it shut.

Ichigo sighs, shoving the phone back in his pocket. Turns out the call was from his father. An emergency came up for volunteers at a near by hospital, so he and his sisters were heading over to help. The stupid goat face practically sobbed, apologizing for abandoning his dear, beloved son.

Heaving another heavy sigh, the soul reaper turns toward the arrancar, who was currently eating his pillow. "Um, that was my dad…." he explained, not looking at him directly. Actually, both were desperately trying to avoid the other's gaze. "He said he and my sisters have to help out and won't be coming back tonight."

Starrk gives a small twitch at this, his eyes widening. No, no, it would come to that.

The rain splashing heavily against the windowpane, signaling that it was pouring outside. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo fidgets nervously. "Its still pouring outside. I wouldn't want you to catch cold, plus my family isn't coming home tonight, so…." He scratches his spiky orange hair and smiles at the man sheepishly. "Do you wanna… spend the night?"

Starrk's jaw dropped and paled to a ghostly white. Ichigo had just invited him to spend the _whole night_ alone! Just the two of them… together… all night long. Ho-ly-shit. The premera chomped away at the pillow.

Ichigo tilts his head when he doesn't receive an answer. He reaches out and taps Starrk on the shoulder to see if he was listening. "Starrk?" Starrk's heart literally jumps out of his throat when the teen touched him. "Y-yes…. Thank you…." he answered in a high pitched squeak.

Ichigo stared at the odd man's response. He didn't think a guy's voice could go that high. Then he realized that he'd been soaked through and through and was probably getting a sore throat.

Walking over to his dresser, the soul reaper pulls out a pair of pajamas before heading for the door. "I'm gonna go change and snag an extra pillow. Just relax and make yourself comfortable." he calls to him and closes the door behind him.

Starrk sat there stiffly before falling onto his side. Hugging the pillow, he curls into a ball, burying his rapidly heating face. Ichigo was being so kind. They were natural enemies, but he was still being so kind to him. First in the park, then inviting him home and sharing his umbrella. Getting him some dry clothes, tea and even allowing him to spend the night.

He squeezed the pillow tightly, wondering how much more his heart could take before it would burst. Ichigo's lingering scent tickled his nose. The man nuzzles into it. Squeezing his eyes shut, Starrk sighs. "Ichigo"

Ichigo returns, freshly dressed and zestfully clean from a quick shower. Finding an extra pillow and blanket, the soul reaper walks in to find the brunette haired man sleeping soundly, clutching a pillow. Ichigo could help himself, but smile. He looked so adorable.

Tip toeing over, he gently tugs the sheets underneath him and tucks him in. The espada stirs, but simply snuggles into the welcoming warm blankets and sighs in his sleep. Ichigo snickers, pulling the blankets up. His hands still as he gazes down upon the handsome espada. How breath taking he looked in his sleep, his features relaxed and serene. The teen unknowingly blushed, and unconsciously brushes lingering locks out of his closed eyes. Then his eyes glanced to his relaxed lips.

Ichigo remembered how close these same lips were to his own. Drawing in so close, he could almost taste them. Without noticing, he reaches out and touches those full, warm lips. Would they feel just as soft? The teen gasps and jerks away. Okay. He was waaaaaaaay over tired. Perhaps he was the one catching a cold.

Convincing himself that was the reason, Ichigo makes up his bed on the floor and nestles down into. The young soul reaper stared up at the ceiling. The room was dark and the rain had slowed to a soft trickle. Ichigo could hear Starrk's gentle breathing as he snored softly.

Relaxing a bit, he began to wonder why he had helped the arrancar. He should have just avoided him, but…. Ichigo remembered the way he looked. He looked so painfully lonely. Drenched in the rain and looking up at the somber skies his, eyes yearning for something. In that instant, Ichigo just couldn't leave him.

Rolling onto his side, Ichigo also remembers how his eyes looked, when he loomed over him dominantly. They flared with an emotion that the soul reaper couldn't comprehend. Was it….. hope?… or something more?

Which ever it was, it made the soul reaper burn. Shaking these thoughts away, Ichigo closes his eyes, wondering how on earth he was going to fall asleep.

"….Starrk…" Starrk stirred. "Starrk…" Someone was calling him.

The bed suddenly dips with the soft creaking of bed springs. Opening his eyes, he rolls onto his back and is shocked to find Ichigo straddling over him on his hands and knees.

Ichigo hovered over him beautifully, like a golden angel. He gazed down at the man adoringly, through half lidded eyes, his long, lashes fluttering like a butterfly wings. Starrk's body shudders, drinking in the alluring warmth from the soul reaper's body. He could feel Ichigo's heart beat softly in his chest.

The soul reaper reaches out and brushes a stray strand of hair, tucking it behind Starrk's ear. His slender fingers then glide up the premera's jaw line and traces his delicate finger tips over his lips.

"Starrk…." he breathed, no more than an exhale. Closing his soft brown eyes, his golden lashes descending gracefully onto his cheeks, the beautiful boy inclines his head. Slowly he inched his lips closer and closer to the arrancar's. Starrk's hands sweep up the teen's arm, gently stroking his back, then threading his fingers through his soft, orange hair, finally cupping the back of his head, and draws him closer to savor him.

Starrk wakes with a start. The dream Ichigo had vanished and, upsettingly, the man discovers that he'd been making out with a pillow. Sitting up, he looks over to find the real Ichigo asleep on the floor.

So he had given Starrk the bed to sleep on instead of having him sleep on the floor. Closing his eyes, Starrk hangs his head. No more. He could take no more.

Ichigo had done nothing, but kind things for the premera. It felt so wonderful to have someone care about him. To be close with him. To feel warm and wanted, and not so empty. But he new that it all an illusion.

Already he was dreaming things that he shouldn't. He had to leave, before he deluded himself any further.

Quietly getting up from the bed, Starrk silently creeps over to the slumbering Ichigo and carefully scoops him up in his arms. The soul reaper felt so wonderfully warm in his arm, wishing he could never let him go. Ever so gently, the man carries him over to the bed and tucks him under the sheets.

He gazes down at the beautiful, angelic teen. Unable to help himself, the espada leans down and presses a soft kiss to his brow. "Thank you for letting me dream a little." he whispers quietly.

And what a wonderful dream it was. One Starrk would carry with him for all eternity.

Rising to his feet, Starrk gives him one final look before turning toward the door. "Starrk?" Ichigo seems to have woken up. "Where are you going?" he asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Starrk didn't turn around. He couldn't. If did, then he just fall deeper and deeper into the illusion. "I want to thank you for your kindness, but I must be going."

Ichigo sits up, staring at him worriedly. "But its still raining." he pleaded. Starrk clenched his fists tightly. Ichigo was so kind, but he knew it wasn't real. Because, no matter what, the premera was meant to always be alone.

"Its alright." he lied, "Thank you again for all that you've done for me. Good bye." And, without waiting for the teen to respond, the arrancar walks to the door. But something snags his shirt, pulling him back. Glancing over his shoulder, the man sees that Ichigo had reached out and caught him by the sleeve. "Wait!" the soul reaper exclaimed, keeping a tight hold on him. "Starrk please….. Don't go. What's wrong? Don't you want to stay?"

Starrk couldn't breath. Those kind, caring words were all he could take. "…..Ichigo." he mumbled timidly, and leapt at the boy, throwing his arms around his neck.

Ichigo was a little taken aback as he is tackled onto the bed. The premera clung to him desperately, burying his head against his chest. "Ichigo…" he whimpered. "Ichigo… please…... I-I… I want to stay… with you…" Starrk squeezes him tightly.

Ichigo blushes deeply. And, with no hesitation at all, raises his arms and embraces the man back. He could feel both of their hearts beat together, the soft thumping calling out to the other.

The rain pattered lightly outside, as the two embraced. Starrk stops trembling and relaxes into Ichigo. Ichigo notices. "Starrk?" But the man doesn't answer. His arms loosen their grip, allowing his hands to roam up the teen's back. Tilting his head slightly, the premera inhales deeply, grinding his hard body against Ichigo's torso.

The soul reaper gasps at how intimately close they were. The way the arrancar was rubbing up against him was a little sexual in a sense. "Um…S-starrk?" Ichigo was getting really nervous the way Starrk was nuzzling him. "I-I-s something wrong?"

Starrk hums softly, raising his head. His silvery eyes lay half lidded in a smoldering gaze. Inching his face closer, a slow, sexy smile glides across his lips. "I think I like you…. Ichigo." he whispers to him thickly.

Ichigo gaped. "EH?"

Not waiting for the boy to even breath, Starrk leans in and captures his unguarded mouth in a soft kiss. The premera makes a pleased noise. It was just their lips touching, but the sensation was still electrifying.

Tilting his head slightly, the man nibbles on the boy's shocked lips, coaxing them open. Leaning in further he deepens the kiss, tentatively delving his tongue in to taste the soul reaper. Ichigo tensed, fully grasping at what was happening, and grabs Starrk by the shoulders to push him off, but then his mind fogged. The feel of his warm lips devouring him sapped away his last bit of strength, unable to push the arrancar away. On the contrary, he wanted him closer.

Ichigo's eyes flutter shut and purrs into the man's mouth while his strong, sweet tongue stroked his own caressingly. The teen's hands roamed over Starrk's back and clawed at the shirt with his fingers. His head was spinning, but it was wonderful and exhilarating. He couldn't get enough.

Starrk pulls away with a gasp. Ichigo panted, gulping for air in small puffs. His lips were swollen and moist, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. The man swallowed thickly at the sensual display. "Ichigo…" he called to the boy in a warm, inviting voice.

Ichigo shivers and gazes up at the man through hazy, dreamy eyes. The clothes he wore hung loosely upon his frame, but didn't deter away from its magnificence. The muscles in his upper torso rippled in unison. Ichigo's heart pounded wildly. Something about Starrk set him on fire. Even when he saw him in the park his heart rate went crazy.

Starrk stared warmly down at him. Cupping the boy's cheek, the espada kisses him more tenderly and splays soft little ones down his slender neck. He nips the collar bone and nibbles on the shirt's collar, tugging it with his teeth.

A hand creeps under the thin material. His fingers glide over the soul reaper's stomach, sweeping and stroking every dip and rise of each taut muscle. Soon they travel upward onto Ichigo's chest, drawing up the shirt along the way.

Ichigo's breath hitches as Starrk's thumb brushes the underside of his nipple. Encouraged, the man rubs the tightening nub between his fingers.

The teen writhes on the mattress, moaning sweetly to the gentle torture. Dipping his head, the premera soothingly licks the abused nub and draws it into his mouth. Giving it a playful tug with his teeth, he releases it and turns to lap up the other trembling nipple.

The soul reaper whimpers and lets out a low keen, stroking his fingers through Starrk's long, soft hair, heaving his chest into the tantalizing touch of his mouth. Starrk suckles the nipple tightly and pulls away with a soft pop.

Gently capturing one of the boy's hands, he tenderly kisses the palm and licks his long, slender fingers. Nibbling the very tips, the man cradles one with his tongue and pulls it into his mouth. Ichigo melts, feeling his fingers being licked and fed upon. Starrk slurps the dip between the fingers, sliding down to lap his wrist.

The espada leans back, onto his haunches, and rolls his shoulders, causing the loose fitting shirt to drift off him in one smooth motion. Ichigo blushes at the man's beautifully broad chest. Gulping nervously, the teen raises his hands and shyly touches the tight muscles. Starrk inhales and heaves into his touch as the soul reaper's fingers timidly explored his upper torso.

Ichigo's hands roamed over the taut, exquisitely sculpted muscles, allowing his fingers to curiously play and toy with the other's physic. Starrk's breath became shallow and strained. Tilting his head back, he groans relishingly, as the teen brushes his nipples in feather like sweeps.

Starrk was going crazy. He wanted Ichigo. **Now**.

A deep growl echoes deep from within the premera's throat. Grabbing the soul reaper by the wrists, he yanks them away from his chest and pins them over the teen's head with one hand. Ichigo was caught off guard and could only stare up at him.

Starrk's eyes gleamed hungrily, as they drank in the beautiful sight of the aroused soul reaper. Sweet brown eyes gazing up at him shyly, made him look absolutely adorable. The boy's cute chest rose and fell in short little puffs, as a lovely rosy color bloomed over the, otherwise, creamy pale flesh; matching his soft pink nipples.

Keeping a firm grip on his wrists, the arrancar lowers his head and tenderly kisses the boy's naval before swirling the tip of his tongue around the rim.

Ichigo lets out a giggle and squirms when he lightly blows into it. Then he dipped his tongue in. Ichigo didn't know whether to giggle or cry out in pleasure. It tickled, but in a hot, kinky way.

Starrk tickles the boy's naval with his tongue, causing Ichigo buck and cry out. "AH! AHH! N-no more! Too much!" he heard him beg, the muscles in his stomach contracting.

The man chuckles at his pleas and trails hot, slow, wet licks, lazily down the teen's abdomen. Slowly progressing toward the tight bulge stretching the front of the teen's pants. Starrk cups the erection and massages it through the layers of material. The erection throbbed painfully under his fingers, begging to be released from its confines.

Ichigo mewls lavishly, thrashing at his restraints for freedom. "Starrk… please let me go- OH!" His hips unconditionally rise into the premera's palm. Throwing his back, he groans as the man's hand dips under the waistband, wrapping his long fingers around his aching cock.

The soul reaper rises onto his toes, raising his hips higher into the espada's touch. "Yes! Yes! That feels so good…"

Taking the opportunity, of Ichigo's raised hips, Starrk grabs the hem of his pajama bottoms and pulls them down, along with his underwear, and throws it to the side.

Ichigo exhales in relief as his stifled erection springs free. Clear nectar oozed from the tip, dripping down the long shaft. Not wanting to waist any, Starrk places his tongue, flatly at the base, and licks up the salted honey. The teen bucks his hips sharply, uttering a sharp cry.

Starrk looked up at the bound soul reaper with an annoyed glare. He abandons, Ichigo's trembling cock, and raises his head till they were face to face. Ichigo gulped as those luminous silver eyes gazed into him predatorily. "You're noisy." the premera seductively scolds him.

Snagging the soul reaper's bunched up shirt with his teeth, the only clothing that remained, Starrk presses it to Ichigo's mouth, forcing him to take it in his own. "Now be a good little strawberry, and let me lap up your sweet juice." Ichigo blushed deeply, but nods dumbly with the shirt in his mouth.

Satisfied, Starrk releases the boy's wrists, and nestles between his legs, parting them widely. Ichigo's dick twitched and quivered under his ravenous gaze. Leaning in, he gives the pulsing erection another, slow lick, flicking the tip with tip of his tongue. Ichigo moaned behind the material in his mouth. He falls back onto the bed, comforted by the cool pillows against his hot flesh.

Ichigo panted heavily, clawing the sheets. Starrk lapped up and down the hot shaft dragging his tongue under the teen's tightening balls then sucking on them. He raises his mouth to the head of his dick and sucks the most sensitive of spots before pushing it past his lips and gulping down the entire appendage in one smooth motion. Ichigo's toes clench the bed sheets tightly, his cries of ecstasy muffled by the material in his mouth.

Starrk bobbed his head to an excruciatingly slow rhythm, flicking his tongue along the underside as he raised and gulped him back down in a tight swallow. Ichigo bit the shirt tightly, wailing in frustrated pleasure. It was so wonderful, but he wanted more. He tried to thrust his hips up to make the man go faster, but his captor pinned his thighs down tightly and continued his lascivious torture.

Then the premera deep throated the boy's erection and sucked on his greedily, squeezing his balls with his fingers. Ichigo's screams through the material, arching his back as he exploded in Starrk's mouth. The soul reaper goes limp and slumps back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath through his nose as he nibbled on the shirt.

Starrk swallows the bitter fluid and even licks his fingers. Cleaning the last morsel, the espada slurps his fingers, lewdly licking them till they were dripping wet. Reaching between the soul reaper's legs, he slides his wet fingers along his crevasses till he finds Ichigo's tight opening. He lightly massages the puckered passage way, pressing a thumb against his perineum, rubbing it roughly.

"Nngh…!" Ichigo groaned, his entire body tensing then twitching sporadically. Starrk chuckles and reaches up with his other hand to tug the shirt from his mouth. "I'm sorry. You can make all the noise you want since you've been such a good boy." Ichigo glares at his, but inhales sharply as two fingers are pressed inside him.

The fingers slid right in rather slickly, with the help of his saliva. The teen squeezed his eyes shut at the slight discomfort. Starrk pushed the fingers in further, thrusting in and out of him. The arrancar licked his dry lips, probing the boy's hidden recesses. "Now if memory serves right," he mused aloud, "There show be a special spot inside a man that can give him quite an abundance of -" Ichigo's eyes snap open and throws his head back in a scream pleasure.

Adding a third finger, the arrancar pummels the convulsing bud of wet heat, making sure to always stroke Ichigo's pleasure spot. Tears of ecstasy blurred the soul reaper's vision as he cried out in time with each stroke. He was already wet and slippery, sucking in Starrk's fingers deeply.

The man pulls his fingers out with a loud slurp. Ichigo shivered at the sudden emptiness. "Ah… no… don't stop. More… give me more." he begged, longing to be filled again.

Starrk smiles warmly at him and pulls off Ichigo's rumpled shirt soaked with saliva and sweat. He kicks out of his pants, freeing his neglected lower self. His large erection pulsed with need, already drenched in his own lust. He crawls on top of the boy and gives him a tender kiss on the lips. "Anything for you my sweet berry." he purred, rubbing their noses together.

Hitching Ichigo's long, creamy legs over his elbows, the man leans forward, over his body, to raise his hips. He grips the teen's forearms securely, so he was unable to move around, and presses the head of his gushing cock inside the beautiful soul reaper's twitching pink hole.

Ichigo's fingers dig deeply into the mattress. His entire body tenses, at the surprisingly wide girth of Starrk's erection.

He swallows thickly, trying to control his breathing till the man was fully enveloped in his tight heat. Starrk groans at how tight and erotically hot it was inside the younger male. He waited agonizingly, for what seemed like centuries, as he waited for the teen to adjust to him. Ichigo's breathing relaxed, his body accepting him. The way it pulled swallowed around Starrk was a signal for him to move.

Pulling out, the arrancar thrusts back in to see if the boy was ready. Ichigo let out a soft, "Oh…" as Starrk pushes back into him, pressing against his prostate. Smiling softly, the espada growls and slaps his hips into the soul reaper.

Ichigo gasps, crying out in time with each thrust. He felt so astoundingly full, but it felt so damn good. The bed moaned underneath the two men, chanting along to their erotic dance.

Tears of ecstasy haze over the soul reaper's brown eyes. He curls his toes into tight fists as Starrk picks up the pace. Throwing his head back, onto the mattress, Ichigo screams out, arching his upper torso. The premera grips the teen's arm almost painfully tight. A resounding growl emits from deep within his chest as raises onto his toes and slams into the soul reaper.

The bed frame banged against the wall, making the nightstand shake. Starrk groans out harshly like a wild beast. His hair flew about him wildly, his eyes flashing like lightning. They were so close. Starrk hadn't even realized he was losing control as he continuously plunged into the euphoric paradise that was Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes snap open. His chest thrusts upward, sickling his upper body. Ricocheting his head backwards, the soul reaper utters a loud shriek of pleasure as he explodes into a siege of lightning.

Starrk bows his entire body and lets out a shuddering, wolf like howl that nearly shatters the glass in the window.

The man's body spasms, Ichigo's heat drinking every last drop of him. Dragging a shuddering breath, Starrk melts into Ichigo and snuggles him into his arms. Ichigo's breath eased and relaxed into the espada's embrace.

Soft rainfall showered silently outside, but went unnoticed by the two males.

Starrk had already fallen asleep with Ichigo cradled in his arms. The boy yawns, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. He watches the man across from him and wonders why he had helped this creature who was suppose to be his enemy. His eyes roam over Starrk's peacefully sleeping face and smiles. Now he new why.

Sitting alone in the rain, looking so sad and lonesome, the espada had looked just like a puppy then. Though how Ichigo saw the breathtakingly beautiful man as a puppy was beyond him.

The arrancar snuffles in his sleep and curls his head into Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo…" he sighed in his sleep.

Ichigo blushes, scratching his head. Smiling fondly at the premera, the soul reaper pulls the blankets over them and nestles comfortably in the man's arms. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Or not…

Ichigo swore colorfully, trying to escapes the man's grip. His alarm blared, but Starrk simply ignored it and snuggled up to his strawberry, refusing to let go. "Get the fuck off! I'm gonna be late for SCHOOL!"

Down stares the front door slammed open. "ICHIGOOOO! I'M HOOOOOOOOOMMEEEE!" he father bellowed happily.

Holy crap.

Screw the puppy bullshit! He should have left his rain soaked ass there!


End file.
